FPGOutlaw Reviews: Pups On Ice
This is FPGOutlaw's official review of the Season 1 PAW Patrol episode "Pups on Ice". Review Title Card: We are welcomed to PAW Patrol in 2014 with a standard Chase title card. Scene 1: Marshall is jump roping, as he’s saying “F. I am a firepup. I come from Finland. Where I sell...” He gets cut off by Rocky, who shouts “Snow!” Marshall then says “Snow. Cool!” He then trips on the jump rope. Ryder comes over, and asks the pups if they want to go on a snow day, as all the pups cheer. Marshall then asks the pups to untangle him. Analysis: **1/2, That was good. Marshall is usually a funny character when he’s not being goofy ALL the time, and in this scene, it was no exception. Scene 2: Jake is teaching Alex how to snowboard. Alex goes too fast in learning, and pups his board on the snow, and gets on, as he starts to slide down the hill. Jake is yelling at him. Alex then gets thrown into the rescue sled. Jake tells him to “stay cool”. That’s not hard to do in the snow. Jake hurries to Alex, who’s in the sled. Jake gets a hold of the sled, and stops it right before a ledge. Jake then looks down, and is happy that they didn’t fall. Alex then gets up, and jumps in excitement on how “Awesome” that ride was. They both then fall down the ledge, and are now stuck on a small ledge on the rock. Alex says “That was so cool, Jake!” , as Jake says “Sorry little dude, but that was so not-cool.” Some good lines. They can’t get up the steep safely, and Alex can’t board down. Jake then calls Ryder. Ryder’s at the Lookout, as he gets the call from Jake, who assesses the situation, and shows them where they are. Jake during the call was good. He’s a good character. All the pups acknowledge Ryder’s call. Marshall is shown to be stuck in his snowboards, as he has to hop his way to the Elevator. He then jumps on all the pups, and he lands on Skye, as he says “Thanks for getting me unstuck!” Funny. Analysis: ***1/2, All the characters in this scene were funny. Jake and Alex’s lines were good, Ryder was fine for what he was in, and Marshall’s Elevator crash was good as well. Lookout: Chase is needed to use his winch to help pull Alex and Jake up the slope. Skye is needed to try to fly her helicopter close to them to try to help them. Scene 3: Jake gives Alex some hot chocolate, as Alex apologizes to Jake. Jake is then happy, as he hears Skye’s helicopter. As she flies close to Jake and Alex, the snow hanging off of the slope starts to fall on Alex and Jake. She doesn’t want to fly closer as she could cause an avalanche. Analysis: **, Storyline continuity. It was fine. Scene 4: Skye rendezvouses with Chase and Ryder, as Ryder calls Jake to tell them with their ideas. Ryder says that they can get Alex up, then Jake can board down. Chase is to use his winch to get Ryder down to Alex, then to bring Ryder and Alex back up. Chase then uses his winch to lower Ryder down to Alex slowly. Skye is helping Ryder get down the hill, as she helps him get away from an ice-patch. Ryder then attaches Alex to the winch, as Chase lifts them up with the winch slowly. Jake is then to board down the hill. The winch then stops, as it’s caught in some rocks, but Chase doesn’t know. Ryder then notices the rocks, as he says that they’re going to need to get up on their own. Alex then falls on a patch of ice, as Ryder wishes they had something to climb on over the ice. Chase then shoots his net down over the ice. Chase asks them to make it fast, as his paws are freezing. They both then climb up the net. Analysis: ***, More storyline continuity, but it was done well in the way of anxiety. Too bad this is only a 11 minute episode. It felt a little rushed, but it has to be since the episodes are so short. All the characters here are fine, especially Alex at sounding worried, but amazed at the same time. Scene 5: Alex thanks Chase, as Ryder then shows up, and gets the call from Jake, who was just checking that everything was ok. He then boards down the slope. Back at the lodge, Jake gives Alex and Ryder some hot chocolate. Alex then asks if he can try boarding again, if he listens to everything Jake says. Jake says yes, second chance. Analysis: **, It was a good way to end the story arch. Alex was awesome here. Scene 6: Jake and Rubble are boarding with each other, as Rocky and Marshall are in a sled, and Chase, Zuma, and Skye are in another. Rubble is helping Alex board by holding a string attached to him. That’s nice. Everyone is happy. That ends the scene. Analysis: *1/2, A little nice part to end the episode. Final Analysis I'll give it a 6 out of 10. For the scores of the individual scenes, that is a little high of a score, but Alex really won me over with this episode. Chase, Marshall, Skye, Ryder, and Jake were also great in this episode as well. Things were good, 2014 was a bright year for this show. Top 3 Stars of the Episode 1. Alex - Won me over with this episode. 2. Jake - He needs to be in more episodes. 3. Chase - He was funny in this episode. Stats Season 1 High: Pup-Tacular (8) Season 1 Low: Pups Fight Fire (3.5) Season 1 Average: 5.75 Category:FPGOutlaw Category:FPGOutlaw's Reviews Category:Episode